mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich
All food types |predators = / / / / / / / / |previous = / / / |next = / / / |hide = Caves |equivalent = / / / |released = May 13 |tier = 13 }} UPGRADED to Ostrich! Lay eggs to hatch babies! Command babies by placing your crosshair (right-click/W) They can attack prey! The Ostrich is the thirteenth land animal released in the 2018 May 13 Invasion of Birds update. It is equivalent to Hippo, Boa Constrictor, Killer Whale, and Sabertooth Tiger . Technical The Ostrich: * Upgrades at 250K XP from the Eagle, Shark, Rhino, or Wolverine. * Evolves at 500K XP to the Blue Whale, Elephant, Giant Spider, or Mammoth. * Is supposedly the fastest animal on land. * Can hide in Caves and whirlpools. * Can be eaten by all higher animals. * Can eat all animals below it to Deer and all foods. * Has a special ability in which you lay an egg that hatches into a Baby ostrich, at which point you can command them to go anywhere you want. * Has a feature that allows the ostrich to gradually get (much) faster when constantly boosting. * One of the few animals allowed in the desert without burning or taking damage. Appearance The Ostrich's color is mostly black, with the black being the color of the body. It has a baby pink head, an orange beak with two small black ovals as nostrils, white feathers on it's neck, and two black eyes making a mad expression with shine in the top left corner of it's eyes. The tip of it's tail feathers and wings also comprise of white. The chicks are a yellowish-brown and about the size of an advanced Mouse. Strategy Animals too low tier for you to eat can attack and eat your eggs (especially Moles). Set your chicks on any low-tiers that raid your egg areas. Defend your chicks as well. While in conjunction with an attack by you they work quite well, without you, they're very weak. You can also use your chicks to block off an entrance to a hole, or use them to delay a predator, while you run away. Another thing you can do as an Ostrich is not use babies at all, and rely purely on your sheer speed. Because you are faster than almost all animals on land, you can easily catch prey and escape predators like this. You need to take care of your Baby ostrich as they need water. If you see that one of them has a blue dot under them (they are thirsty), direct them to the nearest water spot or healing stone until you know they are at a safe amount of water. When playing defensively, using the chicks wisely is key. You can send the chicks in a direction away from where you are going to mislead predators. Additionally, you can cause the baby ostriches to target a predator to distract it. Gallery Ostrich baby.PNG|A baby Ostrich. OSTRICH.PNG|A Ostrich with low health. Trivia * They were added on May 13, 2018, along with the rest of the update. * It is the only animal to have a controlling minions ability. * Excluding abilities or terrain factors, the Ostrich is tied with the Cheetah in terms of speed, and they are thought to be the fastest animals in the game (including abilities and terrain factors, the fastest is the Peregrine Falcon). Poll Which bird from Mope.io do you like the most? Snowy Owl Pelican Falcon Toucan Pigeon Ostrich Penguin Vulture Duck Eagle Macaw Flamingo Cassowary Chicken Woodpecker Peacock Category:Birds Category:Mope.io Category:Land Animals Category:High Tier Animals Category:Animals Category:In-game Feautures